Earl of Blackwood
Earl of Blackwood is a hereditary title, established for Daren Blackfyre in the year 210 K.C. (See Earldom of Blackwood) At this point, the family name was changed to Blackwood. Since the title's creation, there have been ten Earls of Blackwood. The 10th and lawfully recognized Earl of Blackwood is Arryc David James Ashvale, though his inheritance has twice been disputed, once by his father's mistress, Erzsibet Mara and a second time by his great aunt, Elisabeth Blackwood. Controversy and Multiple Claimants The 9th Earl's death gave way to multiple claimants to the Earldom and with the birth of the child Lady Erzsibet was carrying and his subsequent legitimization by Royal Decree, there has been some dispute as to whether or not Arryc intended to divorce his wife when he returned from active duty on Draenor. Vicious rumors regarding his wife's own alleged infidelity have begun to circulate throughout Stormwind and it is believed by some that the new Earl is not Arryc's son at all, but a bastard, born of his wife's affair with her current husband. As a result of such rumors, Lady Erzsibet has announced her intent to press her son's claim on Arryc's lands, titles and wealth--a claim that is believed by many to be stronger that Arryc II's. While the present Earl's supporters insist that such rumors are little more than a conspiracy, authored by Erzsibet herself, there are many who see his wife's hasty marriage so soon after Arryc's death as proof of the allegations that she and another were indeed lovers before the Earl's death. Absent any conclusive proof either way, the matter was deemed closed as no one wished to set a dangerous precedent by stripping the child of his title. In similar fashion, the claim held by Elisabeth Blackwood as the last legitimate offspring of the 7th Earl was swiftly dismissed on the grounds that she had despite being pardoned, committed acts of piracy. Furthermore, it would set a dangerous precedent to strip the title from the child in favor of a female claimant. Subsidiary titles Viscount of Westbank (Styled "Lord Westbank") A hereditary title, held by the Blackfyre's since the year 200 K.C. Its territorial designation comes from the County of Westbank in Duskwood, which is now part of the Earldom of Blackwood. The title is a subsidiary of the Earls of Blackwood, and in past generations was used as a courtesy title by the Earl's eldest male offspring. After the death of the 8th Earl of Blackwood, the title passed to the house of Ashvale along with the Earldom. Baron of Westvale (Styled "Lord Westvale") A courtesy title, which may be used by the lawful heirs of the present Earl of Blackwood. Its territorial designation comes from the village of Westvale in Westbank County, Duskwood. Westvale House in Stormwind City takes its name from the title's first creation. All titles are in the Stormwind Peerage, and may pass only through the male line. Coat of Arms The coat of arms has changed many times throughout the Kingdom's history, with each generation adding new elements or changing the old. The Grey Tower was the personal standard of Daren, and has remained unchanged since his time. The Arms - Quarterly, 1st Sable a Tower (Blackwood); 2nd Argent a Lion Passant, Guardian Or; 3rd Argent a Horse Sinister Gules; 4th Sable an Ankh Or. (Ludlow) The Crests - 1st A Horse Sinister Argent, Armed Or; 2nd an Earl's Coronet. The Motto - "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Past Earls of Blackwood The Earls of Blackwood have had a troubled history, and the title was actually stripped from the sixth Earl and held by the Crown for nearly a century until it was restored to his great, great grandson. First Creation 210 K.C. - 479 K.C. *Daren Blackwood - The first Earl of Blackwood, built Castle Blackfyre. 210 K.C. - 240 K.C. *Alec Blackwood - The Second Earl of Blackwood, eldest son of Daren, built Rivergrove Manor. 240 K.C. - 283 K.C. *Jacob Blackwood - The third Earl of Blackwood, eldest son of Alec, married Elizabeth Ludlow and built Ludlow Castle. 283 K.C. - 321 K.C. *Stephen Blackwood - Fourth Earl of Blackfyre, youngest son of Jacob. (Both elder brothers died in battle) 321 K.C. - 397 K.C. (Longest ever to hold the title) *John Blackwood - Fifth Earl of Blackwood, grandson of Stephen. 397 K.C. - 458 K.C. *Thomas Blackwood - Sixth Earl of Blackwood, Nephew of John. Title was stripped after his death in an illegal land war. 458 K.C. - 479 K.C. Title Restored 572 K.C. - Present *Damon Blackwood - 7th Earl of Blackwood, great, great grandson of Thomas. Attainted for treason for his conspiracies with the Defias and beheaded. 572 K.C. - 616 K.C. *David Blackwood - 8th Earl of Blackwood, son of Damon. Betrayed his father and younger sister by exposing their treason. 616 K.C. - 624 K.C. *Arryc Ashvale - 9th Earl of Blackwood, nephew of David. (Killed in Action during the 4th War. 624 K.C. - 625 K.C.) *Arryc David James Ashvale - Disputed 10th Earl of Blackwood, son of Arryc I and his wife. Still in his minority. (625 K.C. - Present) Claimants *Janos Arryc Mara - Claimant, legitimized bastard of Arryc I and Erzsibet Mara. *Elisabeth Blackwood - Claimant, last living offspring of the 7th Earl. Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Earldom of Blackwood